La persona a la que más admiro A la que amo Vikturi Yuri on Ice
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: Yuri Katsuki admira a Viktor Nikiforov, la leyenda viviente del patinaje. Aunque, mas que decir que lo admira, él lo ama... Y ahora que será su entrenador, no sabe que hacer con él, y con todo ese amor...


" **La persona a la que más admiro…A la que amo"**

 _Capítulo 1. Tu imagen en mi habitación._

Mi nombre es Yuri Katsuki. Soy un patinador japonés a punto de retirarse. Hace unos meses, perdí el primer grand prix final en que participé y quedé último lugar. Y he vuelto a Hasetsu, mi tierra natal, a descansar de todo y todos.

Cuando regresé tras 5 años, vi que poco y nada había cambiado aquí, sobre todo, mi habitación, que permanece tal la dejé al irme a los Estados Unidos. Pero verla así, no hizo más que recordarme a alguien. La persona por la que empecé a patinar y a la que quería un día alcanzar... Viktor Nikiforov.

Cada póster en mi pared, todos de él, me recuerdan cada uno de los momentos de gloria que él ha tenido. No puedo negarlo, lo admiro por tantas cosas, por ser tan majestuoso y casi flotar cuando patina, que, difícilmente aún pasen años, podré apartar de mi ser lo que él significa para mí.

Y lo peor, es que en el grand prix final lo tuve a unos metros, e incluso, él me dijo que si quería tomarme una foto con él... ¡Ah! ¿Cómo fui a negarme? La verdad, no entiendo porqué lo hice, no sé si fue orgullo o mi enojo interior, o simplemente, que debuté de la peor manera posible en una pista "al lado" de mi ídolo. Y eso, no podré perdonármelo jamás.

Verlo ahí, en el aeropuerto, tras perder, tras llorar, tras el ataque de ese vándalo ganador del grand prix juvenil, lleno de gloria, de esa luz que solo el desprende, me hizo verme y ser tan pequeño. Y aunque quisiera haberme tomado esa foto con él, creo que me bastará con atesorar ese momento en que nuestras pupilas de cruzaron, y conformarme con sus posters en mis paredes.

Es gracioso pensar que tanto hizo en mi Viktor sin conocerlo en persona. No solo llevarme a ser patinador, sino a tener un perrito como el suyo, y llamarlo "Viktor". Y saberme todas sus coreografías, premios, logros; tanto.  
 _Pero, eso no parece suficiente ya... Nunca lo ha sido, siempre he querido más._

-Yuri, es hora de que bajes a cenar- dice mi hermana tras la puerta, la cual abre para ver que haga caso.- Por cierto, que sepas que nadie movió nada en tu habitación en estos años, aunque, creo que es momento de que lo hagas tú.  
-¿Eh?- atino a responderle, desconcertado, parándome de la cama.  
-Yuri, es hora de que pienses que harás de tu vida. Cuando te fuiste querías alcanzar a Viktor y en el grand prix final estuviste a punto, pero ahora que has quedado atrás, debes pensar en tu futuro- responde seria ella, y a mí se me hace un agujero en el estómago.- Estos posters, no son más que el pasado Yuri; ya no eres ese niño que soñaba ser como Viktor. Eres un hombre y esta casa te necesita.  
Mi hermana sale y yo vuelvo a cerrar la puerta. No tengo hambre, pero tampoco tengo idea de que será mi futuro. Al final, una cosa queda clara: los días donde soñaba ser como Viktor han quedado atrás, porque este grand prix final me demostró que jamás lo podré alcanzar...

Así, los días en Hasetsu pasan muy lento y tengo tanto por pensar. No sé si retirarme o no, solamente, sé que quiero patinar, porque, eso es lo que amo hacer. La cosa es que, no sé, para seguir, que debería hacer.

El único sitio donde encuentro refugio es en la pista de patinaje. Aquí nadie viene y puedo patinar libremente, para encontrarme con los pensamientos, aunque, siempre termino pensando en Viktor de forma irremediable. De hecho, hace algún tiempo, era tal la constante en mi mente sobre él, que, me llegué a temer que estuviera enamorado de Viktor, pero, eso no podría ser así, después de todo, lo he admirado durante tantos años que, solo por eso, amor podría parecerme, pero, no, no lo es... Porque, si fuera amor, él único que sufriría, sería yo, al saber que, ese sueño de amor nunca, jamás, por ningún motivo, podría ser real...

 _Porque_ _Viktor_ _nunca_ _se enamoraría_ _de_ _mí..._

Hoy, ha venido mi amiga Yuko a verme. Y quiero enseñarle el programa de Viktor que copié en mis meses de hiato tras perder el grand prix; seguro que le gustará mucho.

Mientras escucho "Stay close to me", en mi mente solo puedo visualizar a Viktor al patinar el mismo programa, y, pese a que jamás podré alcanzar tal perfección, quiero poder ser capaz de demostrar lo que le admiro patinando para él, dedicándole, aunque nunca lo sepa, este momento; todo lo que soy, a él...

Cuando he acabado, Yuko me aplaude y me felicita. Ambos admiramos a Viktor, aunque ella en menor, mucha menor medida.  
-Vaya Yuri, fue asombroso. Seguro que si Viktor te viera, quedaría encantado y te felicitaría- me expresa ella, casi llorando.  
-No lo creo. Al final, él lo haría como si fuera un ángel danzando, como siempre, y, yo solo le imité.  
-Yuri, el que Viktor sea tan bueno, no significa que tú no lo seas. Confía más en ti.  
-Seré bueno, pero, jamás podré superarlo a él o igualarlo. Viktor es, Viktor y yo...  
\- Y tú eres Yuri Katsuki, y te aseguro que llegará el momento en que Viktor te reconozca como a un igual, como a alguien quien vencer, te lo aseguro.  
-Gracias- contesto, queriendo creerlo, y es que, veo tan emocionada a Yuko que, por un instante, pensar en ello como posibilidad, me hace sonreír. Pero, esa sonrisa se desdibujaría tan rápido, para ser exactos, al otro día, gracias a sus tres pequeñas hijas.

Y es que ellas, sin saberlo nosotros, me grabaron haciendo la rutina de Viktor. ¡Qué pena! Ahora seguro Viktor me verá - porque se ha vuelto viral el vídeo- y bueno, soy historia... Ya mejor no quiero salir de mi alcoba, ni hablar ni nada. Definitivamente, debo pensar en hacer algo, pero, no sé qué, y menos con esto.

Recostado en mi cama, miro nuevamente los posters pegados por doquier. Allí, de glorias, rutinas perfectas y momentos mágicos, tengo las imágenes de Viktor en mi habitación. Y se me estruja el corazón de saberle tan ajeno, lejano e imposible...

-Yuri, hijo, ¿Puedes bajar a quitar la nieve de la entrada?- me pide mi madre, y, al ver que sigue nevando pese a ser Abril, pienso en como nada puede ser perfecto -quizás- porque hasta lo más sublime y perfecto del mundo - quitando a Viktor- que es ver los cerezos florecer, parece querer arruinarse con este clima.

Con ello bajo, y me doy cuenta como en todo siempre tengo que añadir a Viktor dentro de mi mente. Y justo cuando abro la puerta, entra corriendo un perrito... ¡¿Igual a Vicchan?!  
-Un huésped extranjero muy guapo acaba de llegar- me dice mi padre y yo salgo en estampida a buscarlo, hasta, dar con él. Con él...

 _Con Viktor Nikiforov..._

Y entonces, al verlo en las aguas termales, y al él mirarme a mí, se me detiene el corazón de saberle tan propio, cercano y posible...  
-Hola Yuri, soy Viktor, y vengo a ser tu entrenador- me dice, sonriente, y me deja sin palabras. Y es que, el hombre al que más admiro, del que tengo llena de imágenes suyas mi habitación. él, esta en mi casa, frente a mí, y, dice que quiere entrenarme...

 _Él, Viktor Nikiforov..._

 _Continuará..._


End file.
